Distances can be measured by determining the time it takes for a signal to bounce off an object located at the desired distance. For example, if the speed of the signal and the travel time of the signal are known, a distance traveled by the signal can be measured. However in certain environments, it may be difficult to obtain an accurate distance measurement. For example, a configuration of the environment may make it difficult to place an instrument that can accurately measure a desired distance.